


Мокрая Салли

by morpho_didius



Series: Wet Sally [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bars and Pubs, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Secret Identity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morpho_didius/pseuds/morpho_didius
Summary: Хэнк Андерсон – не алкоголик. У него есть свой бар!
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Wet Sally [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700869
Kudos: 14





	Мокрая Салли

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшая камерная история на фоне глобального пиздеца (на другие локации не хватило бюджетов, ха). Главный спойлер вы все и так знаете, а писалось это в основном ради охрененно горячего бармен!Хэнка. Надеюсь, он понравится вам так же, как мне.  
> Ворнинги: very human Коннор, soft-brutal Хэнк, лёгкая хуманизация недвижимости в качестве дани классику японской мультипликации. Не спрашивайте.
> 
> Editors – Cold  
> Smith&Burrows – When the Thames Frose
> 
> Аудиоверсия: https://yadi.sk/d/ScmG-YurUVoTLw
> 
> Приквел, где нет Коннора: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265307

После того, как лидера девиантов разобрали на винтики в прямом эфире центрального телеканала, вопреки заверениям госпожи Президент жить не стало ни легче, ни приятнее. Хэнк как раз планировал приобретать себе третьего андроида, модели TR400 с серийным именем «Лютер» и внушительной комплектацией — то, что надо для тяжелых работ, — и от происходящей в стране хероборы был в шоке и полном недоумении.

Планам о покупке всё равно не суждено было сбыться, и он понятия не имел, что ему делать дальше. События разворачивались так стремительно, что Хэнк еле успевал их запоздало воспринимать и охуевать. Он стоял и тупо придерживал тяжёлую дверь, чтобы та не грохотала, открываясь и закрываясь, пока за неё буквально выволакивали его несчастных АХ400 и PL600. Даниэль шёл, покорно склонив светлую голову и яростно мигая лампочкой на виске, пока его толкал в спину какой-то молодой сопляк в форме. Кара смотрела на Хэнка глазами побитой лани и тянула тонкие пластиковые ручки, по которым её не преминули несколько раз ломануть дубинкой. Хэнку хватило ума не вякнуть ничего вроде «эй, они же ничего не сделали, они даже не девианты», потому что капитан со злобной крокодильей мордой, тыкнувший ему значком под нос и назвавшийся Алленом, выглядел достаточно угрожающе, чтобы Хэнк уверовал в серьёзность положения дел в стране. 

Андроидов было жалко. И в смысле утери имущества, и просто так. В то, что они якобы умеют в чувства, он сильно сомневался, но работали они добросовестно и платить им было не нужно. Теперь Хэнк благополучно остался без плодов своих финансовых вложений, которые когда-то считал удачными, и питался исключительно «завтраками» от государства, обещавшего выплатить ему компенсацию, как только «стабилизируется ситуация».

«Мокрая Салли», между тем, требовала ремонта водосточных труб, чистки (а лучше замены) вентиляционных решеток, отделку потолка, который кое-где начинал трескаться, звукоизоляцию давно пора было обновлять, да и вообще бар местами был в довольно плачевном состоянии, словно «Салли» рыдала горькими слезами, оправдывая своё название. Проведя бессонную ночь над бумагами и калькулятором, Хэнк пришёл к неутешительному выводу о том, что он разорится в лучшем случае через полгода, если срочно не найдёт бабла хотя бы на косметический ремонт, чтобы запудрить на время мозги ближайшей санитарной проверке. Помимо проблем со взбунтовавшимся зданием ему приходилось решать вопросы с поставками продуктов и алкоголя, заниматься ремонтом то и дело выходящего из строя кухонного оборудования, и он каждый божий день должен был обслуживать посетителей в одиночку. Раньше у него всегда были на подхвате двое андроидов, зачастую справлявшиеся куда лучше, чем он сам, но он настолько любил свою развалюху, что не мог полностью забросить занятие, которое приносило ему истинное удовольствие. Зато теперь он смог сполна насладиться всеми прелестями работы простого бармена-разносчика, порой забывая, кто вообще главный в этом помещении, и трёхэтажно проклиная Хэнка-из-прошлого, который так опрометчиво когда-то провозгласил, что «Салли» будет работать до последнего посетителя. Он стабильно валился в кровать около трёх ночи, не в силах даже снять с себя провонявшую пивным духом одежду и отмыться от липкого пота, и отрубался ровно до восьми утра, когда нужно было вставать и принимать свежие продукты. Он был бесконечно благодарен Терезе, немногословной пожилой мексиканке, которая раньше господствовала на кухне вместе с Карой, а после того, как Хэнк оказался в финансовой дыре, милосердно согласилась продолжать работать одной, по полдня и на полставки только в знак старой дружбы. Скрепя сердце, Хэнк начинал готовиться к тому, что и Терезу ему вскоре придётся отпустить, так как даже платить ей вдвое меньше ему было почти не по карману. Выручка стремительно уменьшалась — люди в округе вдруг резко стали домоседами, не сующими лишний раз носа за дверь, Хэнк не успевал заниматься маломальским продвижением и рекламой, не говоря уж о том, что средств на это у него теперь не было от слова «нихуя», смурной вид заёбанного хозяина-бармена далеко не всем казался чарующе притягательным, и руки постепенно начинали опускаться. «Салли» была его единственным оставшимся детищем, в которое он вложил всего себя после смерти Коула, и теперь Хэнк медленно терял и её.

В один из мерзких раннедекабрьских вечеров, когда на улице то хлестал ледяной ливень вперемешку со снегом, то дул пронизывающий и вытрясывающий всю душу ветрюга, Хэнк протирал салфеткой бокалы, радуясь небольшой передышке и одновременно страдая — в такую погоду желающих пройтись до его бара было вдвое меньше обычного. Из телевизора вперебой доносились голоса бесконечных околополитиков с модными нынче темами о том, насколько этично отправлять оставшихся андроидов, даже не девиантных, в центры утилизации. Хэнку до того осточертели эти злоебучие дебаты («доебаты» — называл их Джефф, его университетский приятель, иногда заглядывающий в «Мокрую Салли» в надежде на выпивку за счёт заведения), что он нашарил пульт под стойкой и переключил на хоккей. Кто-то в зале протестующе замычал, но он был в меньшинстве, потому что остальные оживились — наблюдать за тем, как живые люди, совсем разучившиеся творить спорт, бешено елозят клюшками по льду, то и дело вынося шайбу в электромагнитный барьер, было куда веселее, чем слушать пиздёж ни на что не влияющих пустозвонов. Хэнк даже втянулся, поддавшись ностальгии по своим старым увлечениям, на которые сейчас у него не хватало ни времени, ни денег, ни сил, но краем глаза отметил тёмную фигуру, которая умудрилась войти внутрь, не потревожив колокольчика наверху (раритет, доставшийся Хэнку от бабки, которая до конца своих дней жила на ферме и разводила коров). Фигура замерла у входа в нерешительности, затем направилась к барной стойке и, выйдя на свет, оказалась молодым человеком лет тридцати от силы. Его куртка выглядела сырой и набрякшей, на голове была простая чёрная шапка, ботинки хлюпали, и выглядел он в целом довольно паршиво. Хэнк мог лишь предполагать, через какие виды дерьма ему пришлось пройти за этими дверьми, но скверная погодка явно была одним из.

— Эй, парень! — окликнул он дружелюбно, стягивая лезущие в лицо волосы в хвост. Настроение у него сегодня было не особенно пакостным. — Судя по всему, у тебя был непростой день. И я готов поспорить, что найду то, от чего тебе полегчает. Смелей, садись.

Посетитель пару секунд озадаченно поморгал, словно не ожидал, что к нему здесь так сходу обратятся. Он стянул с себя тяжелую и явно слишком мокрую куртку, затем шапку, под которой оказались тёмные растрёпанные волосы, и, подойдя к стойке, забрался на высокий табурет.

После того, как он снял неприглядную верхнюю одежду, приличнее выглядеть он не стал — под ней оказалась выцветшая толстовка неопределенного цвета со стёршимися буквами и тусклыми пятнами там и тут. Джинсы были порваны, и эти дыры не были похожи на дань моде десятых годов.

Хэнк постарался не жалеть о том, что поощрил его пройти, а не выпроводил сразу и взашей.

— Чего хочешь, приятель? — снова обратился он к нему, оперевшись обеими руками о стойку.

Парень рассеянно пожал плечами.

— Выпить, наверное.

Его голос был мягким и приятным. В этот момент в матче кто-то забил гол, и немногочисленные гости бара воодушевлённо завопили. Парень вздрогнул и обернулся, скользнул по ним и по экрану взглядом и повернулся обратно.

Хэнк плеснул в стакан «Хэвен Хила» с два пальца, потом подумал и долил еще немного.

— Прошу, — он подвинул к нему стакан. Тот обхватил его ладонью, но так и не поднёс ко рту. — У тебя деньги-то хоть есть?

В ответ на это гость вытащил из кармана несколько скомканных мелких купюр и водрузил их на стойку. Хэнк фыркнул.

— Этого тебе едва хватит, чтобы расплатиться со мной за твои сорок миллилитров бурбона, дружок, — заметил он. — Где ты вообще нашёл наличку, я уже лет сто печатного бабла не видел.

Паренёк настойчиво подвинул кучу бумажек в его сторону и, словно решившись, залпом осушил стакан. Слегка поморщился. Хэнк ожидал большего эффекта от одного из своих лучших виски — даром что тыщу лет возился с выбором надёжного поставщика, который не будет возить ему палёное дерьмо.

— Денег у меня действительно мало, — произнёс парень. — Именно поэтому мне нужна работа.

— Как и половине Детройта, сынок, — осклабился Хэнк. На тот случай, если юнец сейчас начнёт напрашиваться к нему в работники, он уже заранее приготовил веское «мне нехера тебе платить».

Но парень его огорошил, сказав:

— Я готов работать за шесть долларов в час.

Хэнк скептически поднял брови. Шесть баксов — это было ничтожно мало и двадцать лет назад. Это было вдвое меньше нынешнего минимального размера оплаты труда.

— Две «Маргариты», Хэнк! — крикнула женщина из-за столика в углу.

— Я помню про тебя, Сара, — отозвался Хэнк, махнув ей рукой, и снова воззрился на пришельца. — Что-то мне слабо верится в такую благотворительность.

— Рынок труда в упадке, люди согласны на любую работу, где будут хоть что-то платить. Если изначально назвать себе заниженную цену, больше шансов получить вакантное место, — парень раскрывал свои карты совершенно будничным тоном. — Работодатели отвыкли регулярно выдавать жалованье и попросту пытаются сэкономить каждый цент. Пока экономика восстановится, безработные умрут с голода.

— Эй, работодателям тоже жрать что-то нужно, — оскорбился Хэнк. Он задумчиво почесал бороду. К нему уже пытались наняться какие-то ребята, но ни с кем из них он даже близко не смог договориться об оплате. Звучало предложение заманчиво и до жопы подозрительно.

— Что у тебя стряслось такого, что ты готов пахать за копейки? — спросил Хэнк, решив изменить своему принципу никогда не лезть в чужие проблемы — будто он со своих не огрёб уже достаточно.

— Я… ушёл из дома, — несколько помявшись, ответил парень. — Если можно так выразиться.

— Сбежал, значит? — понимающе хмыкнул Хэнк, ныряя за бутылкой текилы. Парень выглядел гораздо старше возраста офонаревшего от всплеска гормонов тинейджера, улизнувшего из дома после ссоры с пуританским папашей. Скорее, он был ближе по возрасту как раз к папаше — пусть и довольно молодому. — Надеюсь, не свалил от обрюхаченной подружки, оставив её с чадом на радость предкам?

Парень мотнул головой.

— Смотри у меня. Я сам не понаслышке знаю чувства таких брошенок, — Хэнк ухмыльнулся. — Одна моя знакомая стерва как-то раз укатила в закат с хахалем покруче, чем я, оставив в подарок двухмесячного ребёнка и кучу долгов.

Гость поднял на него глаза на пару мгновений, словно хотел о чём-то спросить, но передумал и нервно пригладил волосы. Его движения были смутно знакомыми, словно Хэнк где-то уже видел того, кто двигался очень похоже.

Он перегнулся через стойку и, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, неспешно, но грубо притянул его к себе за ворот толстовки.

— А не жестянка ли ты часом, парень? — проникновенно поинтересовался он, склонившись к его уху.

Пришелец молча дёрнулся, но Хэнк держал крепко.

— Если да, то ты выкатишься отсюда быстрее, чем шар из-под кия Генри Маклауда, — Хэнк стрельнул взглядом в угол, где у бильярдного стола ошивалась компания старых верных завсегдатаев, на чьём пристрастии к спиртному «Салли» порой только и держалась.

Парень повернул голову, и Хэнк встретился с его неистовым злобным взглядом. Он плотно стиснул челюсть и вдруг потянулся к ножу, которым Хэнк только что нарезал лайм для коктейля. Прежде, чем Хэнк успел отреагировать, он хватанул его за рукоятку и глубоко полоснул лезвием себе по указательному пальцу правой руки. Из пореза тут же засочилась алая кровь.

Хэнк тупо уставился на рану, пока в голове упорно, как муха об стекло, билась мысль, что он только что мог довольно капитально проебаться, если бы мутный малец задумал не доказать свою человеческую природу, а пырнуть гостеприимного хозяина.

Парень в лице почти не дрогнул, только слегка скривил губы, как от неприятного зуда.

Хэнк выпустил его и поднял руки в примирительном жесте.

— Ладно, убедил, — проворчал он, возвращая корпус обратно за стойку. — Пойми меня правильно, время нынче неспокойное. За андроида, свободно разгуливающего по твоему бару, могут впаять приличный срок.

— Я понимаю, — спокойно согласился парень. Словно и не было пару секунд назад этого гневного огня в щенячьих глазёнках. — Вы поступили очень благоразумно, сэр.

Хэнк пристроил по дольке лайма на бортиках двух высоких бокалов и набрал в другой — пивной — тёмного лагера из крана.

— Пошли за мной, — бросил он парню, вынося напитки в зал и выставляя их на один из столов. — Дам аптечку.

Парень послушно последовал за ним, держа руку на весу. Хэнк помолился всем скандинавским богам, которых вспомнил, чтобы никто не глазел на этого чудика с окровавленными пальцами. С посетителями и так был напряг, а тут еще и странные типы бомжеватого вида со склонностью к селфхарму шастают по залу. Просто блестящий маркетинговый ход.

Хэнк пропустил его за дверь с табличкой «Только для персонала» и добыл на закромах металлических стеллажей с посудой аптечку. В конце концов, Хэнк был хозяином бара, а не домика для барби, так что в его аптечке всегда был наготове «комплект бравого бойца» с бинтами, пластырем, обеззараживающим средством и несколькими видами разной степени обезболивающего.

— Давай сюда палец, — он плеснул на ватный диск антисептиком и повернулся, немного прихерев от открывшегося ему зрелища. Парень стоял рядом и с самым вдумчивым видом держал пальцы на языке, медленно проводя им вдоль фаланг.

Хэнк деловито кашлянул. Что ж, зализывать кровоточащий порез было ещё более человечным, чем намеренно полосовать себя ножом.

— Живее, сынок, я не могу оставлять зал без присмотра надолго, — поторопил он, стараясь не пялиться на следы крови, оставшиеся на его языке и губах.

Тот протянул ему руку, и Хэнк прижал к пальцу антисептик. Когда вата впитала бóльшую часть крови, он бегло оглядел порез. Дохера больно, должно быть, особенно если учесть, что на ноже оставался лаймовый сок, жгущий так, что мама не горюй.

— Ты, значит, тот ещё отморозок? — заметил он, налепляя поверх пластырь. — Зачем так глубоко? Шрам ведь останется.

Парень пошевелил плечами, мол, он себе ещё хоть тысячу раз загонит лезвие под кожу, если это будет необходимо. В этом жесте было столько очаровательного упрямства, что у Хэнка пропали последние сомнения не только в том, что он — человек, но и в том, что этот человек ему симпатичен.

— Хэнк! Плесни-ка ещё по «Джим Биму» нам с Генри! — раздалось из зала.

Хэнк вздохнул. В конце концов, ему так осточертело носиться ополоумевшей белкой от стойки до кухни, до каждого столика и до каждого мелкого происшествия, что он махнул рукой и решил дать парню шанс.

— Имя-то у тебя есть? — спросил он.

Тот помолчал немного, но ответил:

— Да. Моё имя Коннор.

— Валяй, Коннор, — Хэнк махнул рукой. — Завтра твой первый рабочий день.

Парень встрепенулся.

— Учти, набить себе цену со временем я тебе не дам. Шесть баксов и чаевые. Захочешь больше — валишь на все четыре, усёк? — сразу предупредил Хэнк.

Коннор улыбнулся светло и благодарно. У Хэнка что-то ёкнуло и влажно шевельнулось под рёбрами.

Довольно скоро выяснилось, что ночевать Коннору тоже было негде.

— На дворе тридцать восьмой, криминогенность города за месяц возросла на двадцать восемь процентов, а Хэнк Андерсон тащит к себе домой едва знакомого и очень подозрительного типа, — проворчал Хэнк, подталкивая нерешительно застывшего посреди безлюдного зала Коннора в сторону лестницы наверх.

Вторая комната всё равно пустовала, забитая всяким хламом, который Хэнк после переезда так и не удосужился разобрать за несколько лет, — да и не до того было, слишком многое на него разом навалилось, причём, судя по всему, прекращать облаву явно не собиралось даже теперь. Покупка бара с годовалым сыном на шее как отчаянная погоня за мечтой ускользающей молодости, не дающие продыху заботы о растущем ребёнке и новом бизнесе, гибель Коула, сломавшая его настолько, что он едва не всадил в себя пулю, пьяным вдрызг прячась от мира под барной стойкой, последовавшая через некоторое время смерть истосковавшегося пса, который оставил Хэнка одного-одинёшенька против собственного горя. Как Хэнк выбрался с этого дна, он уже и сам не особо понимал. Помнил только, как лежал, приложив ухо к выстеленному под дерево полу зала и слушал, слушал, слушал. Старое здание нулевых годов постройки что-то говорило ему. А потом он выпустил из рук пистолет и отрубился долгим, отравленным болью и алкоголем сном. Когда он проснулся, то решил, что «Мокрой Салли» не помешает небольшая уборка, после чего составил всё бесполезное барахло в комнату, куда сейчас привёл своего нового подчинённого.

— Кровать маловата, ты извини. Она детская, но в своё время покупалась на вырост, — Хэнк кинул ему комплект постельного белья и подушку. — А ты у нас, вроде, не дылда.

— Спасибо.

— За «недылду»-то? Да пожалуйста, — Хэнк сам не понимал, зачем испортил парню незамысловатый парад благодарностей. Он критически оглядел его толстовку с джинсами и, поразмыслив, вернулся в свою спальню и достал чистую сухую одежду.

— Моя спальня там, — он указал рукой в направлении двери. — Душ с туалетом тоже там, придется проходить через меня. Если решишь оглушить меня во сне и спиздить то немногое, что у меня есть, то знай, что без меня ты хрен что найдешь.

Коннор осоловело моргнул, и по всему его виду было ясно, что ограбление века в его планы на сегодня не входило. Хэнк всунул ему комплект, состоявший из гигантских футболки и штанов, поверх всего остального, отправился к себе и с чистой душой нырнул в кровать. Сначала он подумал было, что гость решил пренебречь личной гигиеной, как и он сам, но спустя какое-то время уловил движение воздуха мимо своей постели, а затем в ванной щелкнул свет. Сквозь подступающий сон он услышал приглушенные звуки, напоминающие те, что сопровождают выворачивание желудка наизнанку. Хэнк почти заставил себя встать и проведать парня, но услышал звук включения воды и успокоился. «Сам справился», — промелькнуло у него в голове перед тем, как он провалился в сон, и он даже не вспомнил, что выпил Коннор всего ничего.

На следующее утро, после нескольких неуспешных и одной относительно удачной попытки отскрести себя от кровати, Хэнк не обнаружил его в соседней комнате с по-скаутски безукоризненно заправленной постелью, зато услышал звяканье со стороны лестницы. Спустившись вниз, он нашёл Коннора убирающимся на уже почти прилично выглядевшей кухне.

— Надеюсь, ты всегда такой инициативный, а не только поначалу, — хмыкнул он, рассматривая его одобрительно.

— Я хороший работник, — отозвался Коннор, надраивая жёсткой щеткой сковороду для гриля. — Я дам вам в этом убедиться в скором времени.

— Жду с нетерпением, — Хэнк зевнул безбожно широко и поплёлся в душ.

Ожидания Коннор начал оправдывать даже слишком стремительно. За несколько подходов он отдраил заросшую застарелым жиром и всяческой антисанитарной дрянью кухню так, что она заблестела как в старой телевизионной рекламе чистящего средства. От отмыл все плиты, холодильные и морозильные камеры, полки, столешницы, полы и даже потолок. Потом он принялся за сам зал, в котором работы было не меньше. Хэнк в какой-то момент осознал, что даже не давал парню чётких указаний, что именно он должен делать за свои несчастные шесть баксов в час, но тот каким-то образом понял всё сам и проявлял недюжинное рвение в тех задачах, до которых у Хэнка либо не доходили руки, либо от которых его просто воротило. Он заменил лампочки во всех светильниках, настроил цифровое телевидение на максимум тех функций, которые позволял Хэнков тариф, починил сломанные ножки стульев и дверцу настенного шкафа над барной стойкой, мгновенно вывел начавших было свое грязное дело мелких вредителей, каждый день делал оперативную влажную уборку для поддержания порядка. Хэнку порой казалось, что у парня рук не две, а двадцать две, и что он чёртов домохозяйственный Шива.

Малышка «Салли», казалось, ждала только Коннора. Она постепенно преображалась на глазах; даже внутри стало светлее и как будто просторнее после того, как Коннор несколько переосмыслил пространство и переставил столики местами. Хэнк был бы не Хэнк, если бы в лучших традициях своего сварливого консерватизма не воспротивился поначалу таким переменам привычной обстановки, но результат справедливо оценил как «сносный». Работ всё равно оставалось ещё немерено. Здоровый и размеренный энтузиазм Коннора мало-помалу передался и хозяину. Они вместе потихоньку разгребали все «когда-нибудь-позже-доделаю»-дела, которыми Хэнк обложил себя за долгие годы, и притаился, как за баррикадой. Его бар не выглядел так хорошо даже тогда, когда у Хэнка была своя миникоманда для его обслуживания. Руки у Коннора явно росли откуда нужно.

— Вы назвали бар в чью-то честь? — поинтересовался он у него однажды.

— О боги, нет, — хохотнул Хэнк. — Когда я купил его, я пытался подобрать название настолько же всратое, какой была моя молодость. До меня здесь было пижонское дерьмо для хипстеров, если пороешься в подсобке, то, может, и найдешь их древнее лого. Такое же забытое и покрытое пылью, как их целевая аудитория.

Коннор скромно улыбнулся в ответ.

Посетителей, казалось, стало чуточку больше, и деньги они несли чуточку охотнее. Хотя, быть может, Хэнку просто хотелось так думать, когда он наблюдал за тем, как ловко Коннор маневрирует от стола к столу с подносами, уставленными едой и напитками, умудряясь не разлить ни капли и не уронить ни крошки. Он так очаровательно улыбался всем без исключения гостям, что однажды кому-то из них пришло в голову его за это побить. Хэнк ринулся было на помощь из-за стойки, но Коннор легко справился и без него, одним быстрым движением заломив охреневшему уроду руку за спину и вежливо порекомендовав успокоиться или покинуть заведение.

А когда Хэнк попросил Коннора сменить его ненадолго за баром, раскрылся ещё один неожиданный талант — парень мастерски умел смешивать коктейли и устраивать из этого настоящее шоу, состоящее из ловкости рук и жонглирования бутылок с дорогущим алкоголем, от нахождения которых в коротком свободном падении у Хэнка каждый раз сердце пропускало пару ударов.

— Кончай рисоваться перед дамами, — прикрикнул он на него, как только десятилетний «Хэвен Хил» оказался в зоне относительной безопасности. — Это здесь можно только мне.

— Слишком, да? — расстроился Коннор. — Простите. Больше не повторится.

Хэнк ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу.

— Кидаться ромом и бурбоном я не позволяю даже самому себе, — пояснил он, хотя, конечно, и близко не умел «кидаться» спиртным так, как Коннор. — Никак не возьму в толк, откуда ты столько всего умеешь?

Коннор пожал плечами.

— Пришлось научиться.

— Когда успел? — Хэнк вдруг понял, что даже возраста его не знает. — Сколько тебе, кстати?

Коннор моргнул, словно что-то обдумывая, и ответил:

— Тридцать. Два.

— Богатый жизненный опыт? — Хэнк вскинул бровь, прикидывая, насколько сильно тот только что напиздел про свой реальный возраст.

— Вроде того.

Не составляло особого труда понять, что его чудо-работник не горит желанием говорить о своей биографии, и Хэнк, благоразумно уважая чужое прошлое и ценящий, когда уважают его собственное, отвалил.

Про фотографию Коула Коннор его не спрашивал, хотя Хэнк видел, как он смотрел на неё. Он решил сказать ему сразу, чтобы избежать некомфортных разговоров в дальнейшем.

— У меня был сын. Он умер несколько лет назад ещё ребенком. Постарайся не поднимать со мной эту тему никогда.

Коннор отвёл глаза, поджал губы и кивнул. Они действительно больше ни разу не возвращались к этому.

Коннор довольно легко нашел общий язык с Терезой и охотно помогал ей на кухне, когда она не справлялась одна. Хотя бы поваром он оказался довольно посредственным и беспечно подпалил чью-то говяжью котлету для бургера, пока Тереза была занята другим заказом. У Хэнка прям отлегло, когда он узнал, кто стоит за появлением горелой вони. Коннор виновато отскребал загубленное мясо, а Тереза на ломаном английском вперемешку с испанским разъясняла Хэнку ситуацию. Глядел на них Хэнк сурово, но в душе его распирало от весёлого смеха.

Подружился его новый работник и с Алисой. Алиса была внучкой Терезы, которую та иногда приводила с собой на смену, потому что дома некому было за ней присматривать. Хэнк знал, что девочка скучала по его андроидам, особенно — по Каре, с которой ей нравилось проводить время, когда та была на подхвате у её бабки. На кухонном холодильнике до сих пор красовался её примагниченный рисунок с карандашными Карой и Даниэлем. Хэнк обратил внимание, что Коннор иногда рассматривал его, и как-то сказал:

— Наверное, их уже давно разобрали. Жаль их. Ребята здорово помогали мне в «Салли».

Коннор взглянул на него как-то туманно, словно что-то прикидывая в уме.

— Когда их забрали?

— Да почти сразу, как разнесли демонстрацию и развинтили их главного девианта, — припомнил Хэнк. — Чуть ли не на следующий день. Я даже подготовиться не успел. Думал — сам как-нибудь отведу и сдам.

— Сочувствую. Неприятно, когда у тебя отбирают то, что необходимо, — сказал Коннор.

— Не то слово, — подтвердил Хэнк.

Это был их самый длинный разговор про андроидов после того, первого, что состоялся в вечер знакомства.

Алиса, подобно любой нормальной одиннадцатилетней девочке, с воодушевлением присела Коннору на уши и взяла за привычку отвлекать своего нового друга от его дел. Говорила на английском она бегло, в отличие от Терезы, и вскоре Коннор уже не знал, куда от неё деться, хотя Хэнк не сказал бы, что девчонка его откровенно раздражала. Скорее, ему было очень неловко перед Хэнком прерывать из-за неё работу.

— Послушай, не обязательно тебе из кожи вон лезть, чтобы успеть сегодня почистить все унитазы или рассортировать весь вчерашний мусор, — как-то не выдержал Хэнк. Шесть баксов в час, как ни крути, не оправдывали такого фанатизма. — Всего два часа дня, — иди, помоги мелкой с домашкой, поиграй с ней там, погуляй…

Последнее он ляпнул случайно, будучи уже в курсе, что лишний раз Коннор на улицу выходить не любил.

— Как скажете, — тот покорно отложил тряпку и был благополучно куда-то утянут за руку слегка поехавшей от привалившего счастья девчонкой.

— «Как скажете», — проворчал Хэнк себе под нос. — С крыши тоже прыгнешь, если я скажу?

Он старался не поднимать с Коннором вопрос о том, почему тот проводит в «Салли» даже свои заслуженные выходные, всегда находя себе здесь занятие, которое ни один нормальный человек в здравом уме не назвал бы интересным, и почему компанию одинокого владельца бара, молчаливой мексиканки и ее внучки-малолетки он предпочитает обычному человеческому досугу тридцатилетнего мужчины. Хэнк уже сам не особо помнил, как развлекался в тридцать два, но это явно было как-то связано с гулянками вразнос, отбитыми друзьями и бесконтрольным сексом. Что поделать, он вырос в разгар эпохи великого инфантилизма.

Ещё Хэнк ума не мог приложить, куда Коннор тратит своё более чем скромное жалованье, если почти никуда не выходит, и справедливо для себя решил: откладывает на побег с этой жалкой работёнки. Хотя что-то и подсказывало ему, что сбегать Коннор как раз-таки не спешил. Хэнк ломал голову, что же натворил этот неглупый, работящий и в общем-то славный парень, что вынужден был торчать в его «Салли» и выполнять черновую работу за те гроши, которые Хэнк мог позволить себе платить ему. Жизнь уже преподнесла ему не один добротный урок того, как хорошие люди со временем могут открыться совсем с другой стороны и на поверку оказаться порядочными мудаками, но Хэнку почему-то не верилось, что Коннор относился к их разряду.

И хотя с его историей точно было что-то неладно, Хэнк почти сразу откинул идею идти в полицию или доёбываться до него самостоятельно, потому что всё шло слишком хорошо, «Мокрая Салли» обретала второе дыхание вместе с самим Хэнком, а на документы и бумажки Коннору было плевать с высотки «Киберлайф» — ему хватило лишь устного обещания выплачивать ему жалованье каждую среду (ради этого даже пришлось запастись почти вышедшей из обихода наличкой), а Хэнк своё слово держал и просто позволил себе немного расслабиться. В остальном же он давно не ощущал такого умиротворения на душе. А тёмные пряди, падающие на высокий лоб, тёплые глаза и непосредственные речи пробуждали в этом спокойствии щекотливые нотки зарождающегося интереса.

Жить Коннор так и остался у него, хотя изначально Хэнк не рассчитывал устраивать из «Салли» общежитие. Они это даже толком не обсуждали, просто поздней ночью первого рабочего дня Коннора Хэнк прогнал его спать, когда тот увлечённо чистил раковины, и спать Коннор пошёл не на улицу, а наверх, в выделенную ему кровать. Хэнк немного подумал и решил, что так тому и быть, — всё равно парень работал как проклятущий за смешные деньги, за которые явно не смог бы найти себе жильё в черте города. Поэтому сталкиваться с Коннором по утрам в дверях ванной или посылать его в магазин за продуктами первой необходимости стало таким же привычным, как звон колокольчика на входе в бар.

Во время этой странной эпохи возрождения в «Салли» однажды забрёл и тот, кого Хэнк не шибко был рад видеть в рядах своих гостей, — чёртов Гэвин Рид. Хэнк сделал вид, что приятно удивлён, и дал ему похлопать себя по спине в приветственных объятиях старых друзей, хотя друзьями они, собственно, никогда и не были. Рид растянул губы в своей фирменной нахальной ухмылке и присел за стойку, кинув короткий, но цепкий взгляд на Коннора, который стоял к ним спиной и разливал по стопкам текилу. Хэнк налил ему его любимого Егермейстера и по довольному лицу Рида убедился, что своим привычкам тот не изменил. Со времен их более тесного общения он вообще не особо поменялся, разве что раздался в плечах и совсем забил на бритву, которую и раньше не особо-то жаловал.

— Значит, у тебя теперь новый прикроватный монстрик, Андерсон? — отхлебнув из стакана, Гэвин кивнул в сторону Коннора. — Наслышан от Маклауда.

Кто бы мог подумать, на кого именно припёрся поглазеть Гэвин Рид. Хэнк сломал мозг, пока пытался угадать.

— А у тебя период подросткового бунта? — Хэнк указал на серьгу в ухе, которой раньше определённо не было.

Гэвин издал смешок и почтительно склонил голову, безоговорочно принимая колкость в ответ на колкость. Коннор понёс текилу за стол клиентам, то и дело косясь на Рида, пока тот был в поле зрения.

— Как сам? — ради приличия спросил Хэнк.

— Неплохо, вообще-то, — охотно поделился Рид. — Скупаю по дешёвке списанные беспилотники, чиню и перепродаю в три раза дороже. Ну, знаешь, после всего этого замеса с андроидами главы корпораций теперь пёрнуть боятся лишний раз: стоит какому-нибудь такси или автобусу показать малейшие отклонения показателей — сразу списывают в утиль. А там их уже перехватываю я, — он обнажил свои острые верхние клыки и явно намеренно провел языком по одному из них.

— Спасибо тебе и таким, как ты, за дыру в национальной экономике, — беззлобно поблагодарил его Хэнк, не обращая внимания на выпендрёж, к которому у него уже давно выработался иммунитет.

Зато Коннора Рид, кажется, здорово напряг, хотя виду тот и не подавал.

— Тебе куда больше пошло бы разносить латте с чизкейками, а не текилу и виски, малыш, — небрежно бросил ему Гэвин, когда тот снова зашёл внутрь стойки и полез в нижний холодильник за льдом.

Когда Коннор выпрямился, на его каменном лице отчетливо можно было прочесть мнение о том, что самому Гэвину куда больше пошло бы сидеть с закрытым ртом, а не с открытым.

— Меня устраивает моя работа, — сдержанно ответил он.

— Что, и даже твой работодатель? — удивился Гэвин.

Хэнк кинул на Коннора обеспокоенный взгляд. Чёрт его знает, почему вдруг ему стало не поебать на то, что нёс Рид.

— Мистер Андерсон… — Коннор сделал крохотную, едва заметную паузу, — хороший босс. Прошу меня извинить, — он захватил грязную пустую посуду и свинтил на кухню.

— Он только что выпустился из школы Святой Марии, или чего он такой пришибленный? — Гэвин перевёл взгляд на Хэнка, а затем прыснул: — «Мистер Андерсон»? В койке он тоже к тебе так обращается?

Хэнк наклонился к нему и недвусмысленно предупредил:

— Если продолжишь вести себя как отребье в моем баре, я поступлю с тобой так же, как с любым другим воняющим мусором — вышвырну наружу. И тебя не спасёт, что мы с тобой знакомы хуеву тучу лет.

Гэвин пожал плечами и отступил, хотя и ощерился своей гаденькой «всё-с-тобой-понятно-старый-хер» ухмылкой.

— Не замечал раньше за тобой такой ранимости, Хэнк, — насмешливо произнёс он.

— А то, что меня воротит от пустого пиздежа, замечал? — огрызнулся Хэнк.

Коннор как будто держался подальше всё то время, что Рид ошивался за стойкой. Только когда тот наконец сделал одолжение и свалил, напоследок похабно ему подмигнув, Коннор, отчаянно напоминающий растревоженного кота, вернулся к Хэнку, но ничего не сказал.

— Мистер Андерсон, — заговорил он на эту тему чуть позже, когда «Салли» почти опустела, и в зале не было никого, кроме жавшейся в углу парочки средних лет, ведущей себя так, словно обоим, по меньшей мере, не больше двадцати, — простите за моё любопытство, но кем приходится вам… тот человек?

Хэнк поморщился. Гэвин ведь и правда словно ткнул его мордой в то, чего он обычно не попускал.

— К сведению для тебя, Блиц-скорость-без-границ. В этом баре каждый посетитель, даже кто пришёл в первый раз, зовёт меня по имени, — сообщил он. — Что с тобой не так?

Коннор растерялся на секунду, затем осознал свой косяк.

— Я понял. _Хэнк_ , — он выделил его имя намеренно, словно ожидая, что Хэнк разразится восторженными аплодисментами.

— Пресвятая макаронина, мне за пятьдесят, но чтоб мне сдохнуть на месте, когда я вдруг почувствую себя «мистером Андерсоном», — выругался Хэнк, чтобы закрепить урок.

Коннор принялся вытирать стойку от липких кругов.

— Так ты ответишь на мой вопрос, Хэнк?

Не забыл же, чертёнок.

Хэнк задумчиво провёл ладонью по бороде.

— Кем мне приходится Рид? Правильнее тогда сказать, приходился. Трахались мы пару-тройку раз, — он плеснул себе в чистый бокал остатки рома из почти пустой бутылки и отправил её в урну. — Ну, если быть честным, пару-тройку лет.

Про его недолгоиграющий брак с женщиной Коннор уже знал, и Хэнку стало почему-то страшно любопытно, как он отнесётся к тому, что на мужиков у него всегда вставало не хуже, чем на баб.

— Понятно, — ровно выдал Коннор. Хэнк ощутил разочарование.

— Надеюсь, у тебя с этим нет проблем? — сухо поинтересовался он.

— Никаких, Хэнк.

Хэнк имел в виду только свою бисексуальность и надеялся, что вопрос прозвучал достаточно ясно, но в голову всё равно закрались подозрения, что Коннор понял его недонаезд по-своему.

— Почему не продолжили? — спросил вдруг он, не глядя на него.

— М? — не понял Хэнк.

— Отношения с ним.

— Да не срослось как-то, — Хэнк покрутил стакан в руке и отправил его содержимое в себя, созерцая, как Коннор собирает посуду со столов. В его аккуратных движениях нет-нет да проскальзывала какая-то обиженная стервозность. От Хэнка она не укрылась и очень его веселила. Он улыбнулся в бороду и отвёл взгляд.

Гэвин хоть и был порядочным говнюком, но обладал исключительной природной проницательностью. Бесцеремонность, с которой тот лез в чужую душу и давил на самое воспалённое и больное, была одной из причин, почему они разбежались. Но Хэнк не был дураком, чтобы не признавать долю истины в его небеспочвенных догадках.

Памятуя слова Рида о внешнем виде Коннора, вскоре он добыл парню кожаную жилетку, футболку с принтом и рваные — в этот раз где надо — джинсы, все в заклёпках и ремнях.

— Твоя униформа, — проинформировал он, всучив ему обмундирование.

Тот пожал плечами и без вопросов переоделся. Поглядывая тем же вечером, как Коннор лавирует между столами под оглушительные басы хард-рока, Хэнк нашёл, что в своём новом боевом наряде он смотрится необъяснимо органично. Немного не хватало этому образу татух, хотя бы парочку — на руках. У самого Хэнка было много татуировок по всему телу, и дело это он нежно любил, хотя мать, конечно же, была в своё время чертовски права — к его старости эти «дьявольские рисунки» действительно начали терять четкость и не особо живописно расползаться по коже, особенно на не по делу разросшемся животе. Но Хэнку было насрать, и он с удовольствием набил бы себе что-нибудь ещё на свободных местах, были бы лишние деньги.

— Откуда ты знаешь, — спросил его как-то Коннор, — что криминогенность Детройта повысилась на двадцать восемь процентов?

Словно Хэнк сказал это только вчера, хотя прошло уже две с лишним недели.

— Читаю полицейскую сводку в открытом доступе, — отозвался Хэнк, сосредоточенно выкручивая отвёрткой проржавевшие шурупы из дверных петель. — Привычка с детства. Когда-то мечтал стать детективом. Можешь себе представить? — он рассмеялся.

Коннор развешивал вдоль стены гирлянду — рождественский сезон был в самом разгаре. Лампочки гирлянды имели форму черепов, так что «Салли» почти не смотрелась в ней нелепо.

— Не могу, — честно признался он, распутывая морские узлы слежавшихся за год неприлично длинных проводов. — Но многое отдал бы, чтобы посмотреть на это.

Хэнк не без грусти подумал, что у него, наверное, ничего и нет, чтобы отдавать.

— Я думаю, я смогу починить вентиляцию, — объявил Коннор, вставая на стол, чтобы зацепить гирлянду за выступ в стене.

Хэнк оторвался от своего занятия и пробежался по нему оценивающим взглядом. До того, как у него конфисковали домашних помощников, Даниэль довольно ловко управлялся с мелким ремонтом, и они ладно работали вместе, когда нужно было произвести операции посерьезнее, тем самым прилично экономя на ремонтных андроидных бригадах и аренде дронов-реконструкторов. Коннор тщедушным не казался, — напротив, был слажен приятно крепким и в меру мускулистым. Хотя руки и смотрелись тонковато на вкус Хэнка, зато были жилистыми и ловкими — иначе он не смог бы проворачивать такие фокусы с его бутылками и удерживать, как лёгкие картонки, подносы, под завязку заставленные едой и питьём.

— Давно пора было это сделать, — продолжал гнуть Коннор. — Когда я закончу, конденсата будет скапливаться меньше, а воздух будет фильтроваться гораздо лучше. У Терезы проблемы с лёгкими, а у Алисы постоянно здесь начинается аллергия.

— Но она всё равно трётся здесь чаще обычного из-за тебя, — Хэнк добродушно сверкнул на него стёклами очков. На днях ему пришлось признать, что зрение устраивает ему подлянку за подлянкой, и откопал выписанные доктором лет сто назад очки — которые, разумеется, уже нихрена ему не подходили, но были лучше, чем ничего. При мысли о современных линзах, — какими бы «ультратонкими» и «незаметными» их ни называли в рекламе, — у него буйствовали не только глаза, но и весь организм. Зато в сраных крохотных стёклышках он чувствовал себя — ни больше, ни меньше, — грёбаным Санта-Клаусом. Ну, довольно хардовой его версией. — Разобьёшь бедняжке сердце.

Коннор сделал вид, что смутился. Должно быть, тот еще подонок, подумал с нежностью Хэнк.

— Это несложно, я посмотрел инструкции, — не отступал парень.

— Валяй, — наконец дал добро Хэнк, поправив спадающие дужки.

Коннор сделался очень довольным и, закончив с несчастной гирляндой, умчался прямиком на задворки бара к стене, где можно было добраться до вентиляционных труб. Пока его не было, Хэнк успел закончить менять дверные петли, встретиться и поболтать с поставщиком, ткнуть его носом в просроченное кокосовое молоко, пролистнуть и выкинуть электронную газетенку с последними новостями об «успешной утилизации» бóльшей части оставшихся андроидов, сварить и выпить кофе, расставить обновленные запасы по местам и подсчитать последние расходы и доходы. Пока выходило в ноль, но это было лучше, чем не отбиваться вовсе. Когда на часах стукнуло три, он вдруг вспомнил, что Коннора нет уже довольно долго, и направился проведать инициативного работничка, молясь, чтобы того не засосало в трубу или чего похуже.

Сначала Хэнк увидел только стремянку и ноги в своих старых штанах и услышал гулкое копошение, отдающееся в стенах. Постояв так какое-то время и полюбовавшись отличной задницей, которую не могло испортить даже его поношенное шмотьё, он решил было окликнуть его, но Коннор в тот же момент сам показался из люка и легко спустился с лестницы на пол.

— Я закончил, — удовлетворённо сообщил он, завидев Хэнка. — Теперь Терезе не придётся открывать окно, когда работают вытяжные навесы.

— Будь мы в две тысячи пятнадцатом, я бы посоветовал тебе завести свой канал на Ютубе и выкладывать видео-туториалы, — Хэнк заглянул в зияющее отверстие. — И что, правда будет пахать лучше?

— Конечно, — Коннор кивнул. — Не сомневайся. Но я буду поглядывать, на всякий случай.

Он радостно улыбнулся и отряхнул руки о грубый синий строительный фартук. В его волосах была пыль и штукатурная крошка, на щеке — черная полоса какой-то грязи. Хэнк шагнул к нему, чтобы её стереть, и замер, проведя большим пальцем по чумазой скуле. Кожа была мягкая, бархатистая. Взгляд Коннора с беззаботного на секунду сменился растерянным, затем — серьёзным. Когда Хэнк медленно потянулся к нему, он нервно дёрнул губами и вдруг опустился на колени, ловко расстегнул Хэнковы джинсы и достал его член, кровь к которому прилила за считанные секунды.

— Коннор… — выдохнул Хэнк, намереваясь его остановить, но так и не смог этого сделать.

По всему телу прошла сладкая дрожь от предвкушения давно забытого удовольствия, и он всерьёз испугался, что не удержится на ослабевших ногах. Коннор кинул ему снизу совершенно невозможный взгляд и прикрыл глаза перед тем, как раздвинуть членом свои губы. Он задержался языком на головке, как будто проводя ёбаную дегустацию, — примерно с таким же видом он в день их знакомства облизывал свои пальцы от крови, — а потом насадился до самого горла, и Хэнк позабыл, как дышать, несмотря на то, что починенная вентиляция располагала, запустил пятерню в его мягкие пыльные волосы и с силой вжал в себя. Кончил он быстро, спустив Коннору прямо в рот. Тот поднялся и отёр блестящие губы рукавом. Он проглотил.

Голова кружилась от оргазма и странности происходящего. Он не успел ничего сказать, потому что почти в ту же секунду вдалеке хлопнула входная дверь, раздался звон колокольчика и шустрая испанская речь Терезы и Алисы. Коннор произнёс, как ни в чём не бывало:

— Я сполоснусь от пыли и помогу на кухне, — и исчез в коридоре, оставив Хэнка торопливо заправляться и застёгивать джинсы в одиночестве.

С этого раза у них мало что изменилось; на улице валил снег, который потом заливало промозглым декабрьским дождём, в «Мокрую Салли» по-прежнему приходили и уходили люди, Тереза хлопотала над едой снова в полную смену, Коннор делал по десять дел сразу, всё успевал и вёл себя как обычно. Разве что теперь он периодически по собственной инициативе отсасывал Хэнку до звёзд в глазах, с каждым разом все охерительнее и охерительнее, и это могло бы казаться довольно непринужденным занятием, если бы не то, с каким серьёзным и сосредоточенным видом Коннор это делал, — так же, как любую свою работу в баре. Полная отдача и непревзойдённый результат. 

Когда это произошло во второй раз, Хэнк успел его придержать:

— Послушай, парень, не знаю, что ты вбил себе в голову, но тебе не обязательно это делать.

«Я за это не доплачиваю, да и шести баксов за такое явно будет маловато», добавил он про себя. Они стояли в подсобке с перегоревшей лампочкой, столкнувшись лицом к лицу минуту назад, и в тусклом свете Хэнк видел лишь контуры его лица.

— Если это из-за того, что я сказал тогда про Рида…

— Всё в порядке, Хэнк, — ответил ему Коннор снизу и откинул волосы со лба. — Я хочу сам.

Природу этого его желания Хэнк совершенно не понимал, но справедливо забивал на этическую сторону вопроса, едва губы Коннора смыкались вокруг его члена. Когда он кончал, Коннор тут же возвращался к своим повседневным делам с невозмутимо будничным видом. Хэнк тихо охеревал от того, что тот ни разу даже не попытался обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию, словно воспринимая её как что-то само собой разумеющееся, как мыть посуду в конце смены или вежливо улыбаться мерзкому клиенту. «Ты не обязан вычищать этот гриль сегодня, Коннор» — «Все в порядке, я хочу сам» и «Ты не обязан сосать мой хер, Коннор» — «Все в порядке, я хочу сам». Как в детском журнале, ей богу, найди, блядь, десять отличий.

Это происходило в самых разных местах: чаще всего, конечно, всё там же, в подсобке, но иногда — в опустевшем зале поздно ночью, во влажной от пара ванной утром, у дверей чёрного хода, на ступенях лестницы наверх. Коннор никогда нигде, кроме паха, его не трогал — ни живот, ни грудь, ни задницу, ни ноги, и нехватка прикосновений к другим частям тела причудливо переплеталась с плотным, горячим, сносящим башню ощущением тугих губ, растянутых на стоящем колом члене, и помогающей им руке. Когда однажды Хэнк, кончив, попытался было расстегнуть ему ширинку и хотя бы отдрочить, Коннор мягко отвёл его руку за запястье и коротко мотнул головой, дёрнул как-то виновато уголком губ и уже привычно отчалил назад к «Салли».

Хэнк чувствовал себя не то отвергнутым, не то использованным, не то наёбанным, и каждый раз обещал себе, что обязательно положит этому конец. Но, разумеется, хер там плавал, — стоило возникнуть располагающей обстановке и напряжённому молчанию, как Коннор брал дело в свои руки, — точнее, брал член Хэнка в свой рот.

В баре, между тем, всё было не всегда гладко, и завсегдатаи «Мокрой Салли» время от времени устраивали тёрки с новыми посетителями, которых становилось всё больше. Хэнк, сам заядлый ретроград, в принципе хорошо понимал человеческое неприятие чужого и незнакомого, но конфликты не любил — ни свои, ни чьи-то ещё. Когда Генри Маклауд — вот уж от кого он точно не ожидал — начал бычиться на интеллигентного с виду мужика, сидевшего в компании своих друзей, он начал поспешно вытирать мокрые руки о полотенце и двигать в их сторону, чтобы пресечь этот дерьмопад на месте, но Коннор снова его опередил. Он добрался до них в тот самый момент, когда Маклауд уже заносил кулак, чтобы снести с тощего лица очки в роговой оправе, как вдруг сам интеллигент проявил себя вполне живеньким и заехал Генри по носу. Тот взревел и набросился на очкарика с утроенной яростью, и уже тогда Коннор железной хваткой сцапал обоих за шкирку. Маклауд агрессивно прошипел что-то про «отпусти, пидор» и беспомощно махнул кулаком в его сторону. Второй повис в руке Коннора стыдливой тряпочкой.

— Эй, что за балаган вы тут устроили? — рассерженно поинтересовался Хэнк, наконец добравшись до места происшествия. — Генри? — он повернулся к Маклауду. — Что на тебя нашло?

Маклауд не ответил на это, только злобно зыркнул на него, потом на Коннора.

— Обзавёлся личным терминатором, Хэнк? — выплюнул он.

Коннор действительно выглядел отстранённо и скучающе, удерживая этих двоих на расстоянии вытянутых рук.

— С вас станется пустить здесь всё по пизде, — свирепо ругнулся Хэнк. — Проваливайте оба. Если хорошо подумаете над своим поведением, разрешу вернуться.

— Больно нужна мне твоя замшелая забегаловка, — окрысился Маклауд.

Хэнк показал ему фак, после чего Коннор повёл их в сторону дверей. Возникшая было тишина под хэви-металл снова начала наполняться звуками разговоров. Хэнк вернулся к стойке, провожая взглядом Коннора с его пленными. Незнакомый мужик по-быстрому свинтил, выскользнув за дверь, и Маклауд последовал было за ним, но напоследок решил устроить низкую подлость, внезапно извернувшись и мазнув Коннора кулаком по скуле. Уклониться полностью тот не успел, и его голову характерно отбросило в сторону. Он пришёл в себя быстро и, не церемонясь, тут же вытолкнул Генри за дверь, а затем стремительно прошёл мимо Хэнка на кухню, держась рукой за щёку. Хэнк хотел пойти следом и удостовериться, что с ним всё нормально, но вынужден был заняться новым заказом, а потом ещё одним, и ещё одним, а вскоре Коннор и сам вернулся, на ходу забрав у него из рук поднос и принимаясь технично петлять с ним между клиентуры.

Выглядел он вполне свежо, и Хэнк начал сомневаться в том, что его вообще только что ударили. Когда в баре немного поредело и у него появилась свободная минутка, он подозвал к себе его с другого конца зала.

— Эй, ты как? — он попытался вглядеться в место удара, но никаких следов не увидел.

— Всё хорошо, — ответил тот непринуждённо.

Хэнк нахмурился.

— Мне показалось, я видел синяк у тебя на лице.

Генри Маклауд успешно просрал свой шанс снова погонять шары в его баре, подумал он про себя.

— Я приложил лёд и предотвратил кровоизлияние. Не беспокойся, пожалуйста. — Коннор улыбнулся.

Хэнк отставил бутыль коньяка, из которой только что наливал в шейкер, и поманил его рукой к себе.

— Иди сюда. Дай-ка я посмотрю.

— Хэнк, со мной всё в порядке, — с нажимом произнёс Коннор, не двинувшись с места. Что-то сумрачное появилось в его глазах, необъяснимо пугающее и опасное. Хэнку стало не по себе.

— Ну, как скажешь, — как можно беззаботнее хмыкнул он. — Тогда протри столы и помоги Терезе с посудомойкой.

Взгляд Коннора смягчился. Он одарил Хэнка безропотной улыбкой, после чего стянул тряпку и отошёл.

Окей, это было странно, признался себе Хэнк. Коннор не хотел, чтобы он к нему прикасался? Или ему неприятно, когда его рассматривают вблизи? А может, он просто строит из себя сраного Рэмбо, которому всё нипочём? Чёрт бы побрал мелкого паршивца.

Хэнк принялся агрессивно трясти шейкер, загоняя неприятно саднящие мысли куда подальше.

Сочельник они с Коннором встретили вместе. Посетителей в «Салли» было мало и они быстро разошлись, и Хэнк закрылся намного раньше обычного. Праздновать этот вечер Коннору было очевидно негде, да и сам Хэнк каждый чёртов год чувствовал себя в этот день по-идиотски неприкаянным. Так что он решительно достал два бокала, щедро плеснул в них «Хэвен Хила» и устроился в уютном закутке зала, где стояла музыкальная колонка, причудливый торшер и пара кресел — самое козырное место во всем баре, и не только на его взгляд. Оттуда он приглашающе махнул Коннору. Бутылку Хэнк предусмотрительно взял с собой, второй бокал протянул Коннору, когда тот подошёл и сел в соседнее кресло.

По телевизору беззвучно шёл старый, засмотренный всеми до дыр рождественский фильм о добром и вечном, из колонки доносился ненавязчивый блюз, рядом сидел охрененный молодой парень и слегка касался — намеренно или случайно — его руки своим мизинцем, и Хэнка довольно быстро развезло после длинного рабочего многонеделия без единого выходного. Они просто сидели и разговаривали, потягивая виски, изредка слыша за окном взрывы фейерверков и взбудораженные людские голоса — народу так нужна была радость после этого бессмысленного и жестоко подавленного восстания машин. Пальцы Коннора были тёплыми, к ним хотелось прильнуть сильнее, но Хэнк этого не делал, даже почти не поглаживал его мизинец своим, утопая в мягком кресле и своих ирреальных ощущениях. Такой ленивый флирт Хэнку тоже был мил и в нём находилась своя прелесть, но в то же время ему страстно хотелось, чтобы Коннор не тупил и уже оседлал его колени, засосав в губы также охотно, как тянул в рот его член.

От этих мыслей к щекам приливало куда больше жара, чем от бурбона. Ему хотелось медленно и тягуче целоваться с Коннором в кресле. Может, это вышло бы за его пределы и закончилось в горизонтальной плоскости где-то в районе Хэнковой спальни, а может — так и осталось бы здесь, но в тот момент у него ныло в груди именно от такого желания.

— Знаешь, чего мне не хватает? — чтобы отвлечься, Хэнк решил нарушить молчание.

Коннор вопросительно повернулся. Хэнк заговорщицки поиграл бровями.

— Камина.

— Здесь некуда вывести дымоход, — резонно заметил Коннор.

— А пускай бы и электрический, — благодушно разрешил Хэнк. — Трещал и грел бы всё равно, как настоящий.

Он поймал на себе странный, внимательный, будто вовсе не затуманенный алкоголем взгляд. Через несколько мгновений Коннор плавно поднялся с кресла. Кожу, где соприкасались их руки, неприятно захолодило. Не дай бог он снова удумает взять у него в рот, подумал Хэнк.

— Завтра много дел, нужно восстановить силы, — Коннор лишь улыбнулся, и Хэнк завороженно уставился на отблески лампы в его глазах, кажущихся чёрными в полутьме. — Я буду готов к семи утра.

— Брось, — Хэнк залпом осушил остатки на дне бокала. — Сегодня сочельник, завтра выходной, клиентов не будет. Поваляйся подольше хоть раз, ты заслужил.

— Спасибо. Возможно, так и поступлю, — согласился Коннор. — Спокойной ночи, Хэнк.

Хэнк молча кивнул ему и проводил удаляющуюся спину взглядом. Когда за ним захлопнулась дверь, Хэнк впервые за долгое время ощутил, словно снова вдруг оказался с «Мокрой Салли» наедине.

— Что за дерьмо, — вздохнул он в пустоту и сжал через джинсы каменный член, который не был таким активным даже в период присутствия Гэвина Рида в его жизни. Хэнк сместил руку на грудь. Жизнеспособность другого органа, напротив, оставляла желать лучшего. — Что за дерьмище, — снова сказал он, когда финальный блюзовый мотив растворился в тишине. «Салли» тихо скрипнула половицей в ответ.

Проснувшись следующим утром довольно поздно, Хэнк обнаружил, что входная дверь попросту не открывается из-за внезапно налетевшего за ночь снегопада. Осадков больше не предвиделось, и под бодрый морозец они с Коннором бóльшую часть дня расчищали подходные пути к бару, площадку возле входа, куда летом Хэнк ставил тент, и задний двор, где обитал мусоросборник и древний, редко используемый пикап. Коннор забыл застегнуть куртку, и Хэнк зачем-то отобрал у него лопату и не отдавал, пока тот не застегнулся. Потом он прогнал его в душ смывать пот и кинуть в стирку их промокшую одежду, затем сполоснулся сам, а после этого они грелись вдвоём на непривычно тихой кухне крепким обжигающим чаем и планировали следующую неделю — лениво и неохотно, словно не особо верили, что она вообще когда-нибудь наступит.

Ближе к вечеру в «Салли» ненадолго заглянули Тереза и Алиса. Алиса, не теряя ни секунды, сразу повисла на Конноре. Тереза принесла с собой какую-то адскую мексиканскую стряпню, от которой у Хэнка, несмотря на его выносливость и любовь к острому, практически мгновенно навернулись слезы. Коннор же поглотил содержимое своей тарелки, не дрогнув ни единым мускулом, под аккомпанемент любопытных поглядываний Алисы и прифигевших — Хэнка.

Спустя пару часов после их ухода в бар завалился какой-то горемычный байкер-бродяга, и Хэнк, вместо того, чтобы прогнать непрошенного посетителя, помахав перед носом табличкой «Закрыто», добродушно налил ему пинту в честь Рождества. Впрочем, надолго тот и не задержался, выхлебал пиво, изрек пару околофилософских суждений смутного экзистенциального содержания и отчалил прямиком в морозную декабрьскую ночь, а Хэнк лишь понадеялся, что тот не застудит себе яйца или пьяные мозги.

Прибравшись после него, Хэнк отправился к себе, заглянув перед этим в соседнюю комнату и поглядев на свернувшегося калачиком — кровать Коула всё-таки была ему маловата — Коннора, который сразу же поднял голову и кинул на него встревоженный взгляд, готовый в любой момент подскочить и делать всё, что от него потребуют.

— Все хорошо, — шепнул Хэнк в темноту. — Спи.

Коннор послушно опустился обратно, и Хэнк, подавив разом все бесконтрольно лезущие в голову желания, прикрыл дверь и отправился в свою холодную постель.

После выходных, слегка выбивших их из плена привычной суеты, всё вернулось на круги своя и снова завертелось в стремительном темпе приёбнутой кадрили. Они обслуживали постоянных и вновь прибывших клиентов, разбирали залежи старого хлама, ютившегося по разным углам, постепенно подлатывали «Салли» то тут, то там, продвигаясь потихоньку всё дальше по списку «барных» дел, который вдруг перестал казаться Хэнку таким уж бесконечным.

Разгребая всякое старьё в подсобке, Коннор откопал виниловые пластинки из коллекции Хэнка и предложил устроить джазовый вечер. Хэнк счёл это годной идеей и вытащил проветриться запылившийся проигрыватель. Он велел Коннору написать объявление на раскладной доске снаружи, и тот вывел его каллиграфическим почерком и даже попытался изобразить саксофон. Правда, раздавать на улице напечатанные листовки он, естественно, отказался, сославшись на нехватку времени и кучу хлопот, одна важнее другой. Тогда Хэнк отдал их без дела ошивающейся в баре Алисе, подарив девчонке бесценную возможность заработать немного карманных денег. Та радостно убежала с толстой пачкой наперевес и через пару часов вернулась уже с пустыми руками. Хэнк мог только догадываться, что она наплела прохожим, но под вечер народу в баре скопилось достаточно.

— Я ещё кинула клич в сетях, — охотно поделилась она в ответ на его вопрос. — Написала, что «есть уникальная возможность потанцевать под ретровопли пыльного грамофона». Сработало.

Хэнк расхохотался.

Отцовский проигрыватель, безбожно устаревший ещё до его рождения, исправно пахал на протяжении всего вечера. В «Салли» царила на удивление уютная дружественная атмосфера. Даже компания свирепых с виду, обтянутых кожей с ног до головы байкеров, среди которых затесался и тот самый рождественский забулдыга, не нарушала спокойствия и не требовала врубить привычную хардятину, за что Хэнк поначалу всерьез опасался. Некоторые гости подходили и просили поставить отдельные композиции Чарли Паркера, Арта Блэйки или Бенни Гудмана, и Хэнк только диву давался, что кто-то кроме него вообще ещё знает эти имена. Две чудны́е парочки принялись танцевать и устроили свингерский Ла-Ла-Лэнд, обмениваясь партнёрами после каждой композиции и вызывая задорное улюлюканье и подбадривающие аплодисменты. Алиса приплясывала поблизости и хлопала громче всех.

Хэнк смотрел на это всё, и на душе у него было тепло.

В половину одиннадцатого за девчонкой пришла рассерженная мать и вытащила её, ужасно недовольную, наружу, предварительно по-южному громко поругавшись на кухне с Терезой и враждебно дёрнув плечом на опасливое предложение Хэнка чего-нибудь выпить.

— Это действительно была отличная идея, — сказал он Коннору, когда за ней оглушительно захлопнулась входная дверь. — Не хотите с Алисой замутить для «Салли» свой пиар-отдел?

Коннор отвлёкся от нарезания лимона и задумчиво покрутил в руке нож.

— Возможно. Для начала я бы определился с нашей целевой аудиторией, — серьёзно ответил он. — Публика сюда приходит слишком разношёрстная.

Хэнк не был уверен, что Коннор воспринял его слова в шутку.

— Ты меня знаешь, — пожал он плечами. — Я рад всем, кто в адеквате и при деньгах.

Коннор склонил голову, изучая его лицо. Хэнку сделалось неуютно и в то же время постыдно жарко.

— Это не правда, — заключил он наконец. — Ты не настолько меркантилен.

Отлично, подумал Хэнк, теперь Коннор считает, что узнал его достаточно, чтобы пытаться выдвигать суждения о его личных качествах.

— Ты просто хороший и добрый человек, — закончил Коннор и вернулся к лимону.

А Хэнку просто давно никто ничего подобного не говорил.

Этой же ночью, когда они вместе с Терезой прибрались после последних клиентов и проводили её до остановки, Хэнк, едва вернувшись и поднявшись вместе с Коннором на второй этаж, прижал его к двери в свою спальню и поцеловал.

Коннор сдавленно выдохнул и отстранился, снова выдав этот испуганно-виноватый взгляд, затем начал привычно оседать на колени, но Хэнк несогласно дёрнул его обратно.

— Поцелуй меня, — хрипло прошептал он близко-близко к его губам.

Он понял, что это прозвучало как приказ. Как словесная команда, которую Коннор не посмеет ослушаться — так, во всяком случае, ему показалось. Тогда он добавил, и голос его подрагивал:

— Пожалуйста, Коннор.

Коннор тревожно поморгал, а затем обвил его шею рукой и решительно толкнул дверь спальни. «Ну наконец-то», — успело промелькнуть у Хэнка. 

Внутри Коннор подтолкнул его к кровати и повалил, усаживаясь сверху. Когда Хэнк устроил свои руки на его бёдрах, он вдруг аккуратно, но жёстко отцепил их и завёл ему за голову, вжимая в кровать. Хэнк ощутил себя медведем, пойманным в ловушку зайцем-бодибилдером. Он всё никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что за довольно обычным телосложением скрывалась такая звериная сила. Но, будучи сам обладателем мощи не меньшей, он сдался его напору, когда Коннор опустился сверху губами на его губы, одной рукой удерживая запястья, а другой проникая ему в штаны. Он целовался пылко и яростно, попутно двигая рукой на члене, и от его горячих губ, от ощущения его ладони в штанах, от скованности своего тела, от власти Коннора над ним, здесь и сейчас, — от всего этого прожившему на земле уже больше полувека Хэнку Андерсону хватило минуты, чтобы спустить в трусы, как двенадцатилетний мальчишка.

Коннор ещё пару раз провел по пульсирующему члену и вытащил руку. Живот легко царапнул пластырь, который он всё еще носил на поврежденном пальце — видимо, тогда он действительно глубоко себя полоснул, раз порез до сих пор не зажил.

Он отпустил Хэнка и слез, сходил до ванной и молча подал рулон бумажных полотенец. Пока Хэнк пытался привести себя хоть в какое-то в подобие порядка, Коннор сидел на краю кровати, сложив руки на коленях.

Сил выяснять с ним сейчас что-либо не было. Хэнк отставил полотенца на пол и заметил, что Коннор собирается встать.

— Не уходи, — попросил он прежде, чем подумал. А когда подумал, то снова добавил: — Пожалуйста.

Коннор смотрел на него немигающе. Его спина была натянута как струна, он опирался одной рукой о кровать, уже почти отталкиваясь.

— Но только если хочешь, — сдался Хэнк. Он уже заранее проиграл, пытаясь игнорировать тонкую грань между командой, просьбой и свободой воли.

Между бровей у Коннора залегла напряжённая складка, словно ему было очень трудно, даже болезненно сейчас принимать решение.

Хэнк вздохнул.

— Я не буду к тебе приставать, обещаю. Никуда руками не полезу. К тому же — мне пятьдесят три, и если ты думаешь, что в ближайшее время я буду готов на второй заход, то ты жестоко ошибаешься. — Он невесело улыбнулся. Помолчал ещё немного, затем произнёс: — Просто останься сегодня со мной.

Коннор опустил глаза. И кивнул. Залез обратно на кровать, звеня своими смешными джинсами, и лёг на спину рядом. Хэнк, почему-то боясь дышать, чтобы не спугнуть, перевесился через него и выключил лампу. В темноте они какое-то время полежали на противоположных сторонах постели — Хэнк всегда держал свои обещания, — затем он почувствовал ладонь Коннора, робко накрывающую его руку. С замирающим сердцем он ласково сжал её в ответ и так, не выпуская из своей, уснул.

Под утро Хэнк проснулся, обнаружив Коннора спящим на своей груди, и его волосы щекотно лезли в нос. Он размеренно дышал, обнимая его грудь рукой, и внутри у Хэнка что-то защемило, тоскливо и нежно. Он невесомо пригладил растрепанную голову, подумал, что сегодня же непременно поговорит с ним, и снова провалился в сон.

Когда в следующий раз его разбудил будильник, Коннора в его постели, разумеется, уже не было.

Хэнк не поговорил с ним ни в тот день, ни на следующий. На несколько дней их захватила какая-то безумная круговерть — «Салли» словно ополчилась против него. Им с Коннором пришлось в спешном порядке заделывать пошедшие вдруг грозной паутиной трещины по потолку зала, затем Хэнк был вынужден всё же вызывать водопроводного дрона, потому что на кухне прорвало-таки трубу и залило пол горячей водой. К счастью, никто не обварился, но несчастная Тереза перепугалась и распереживалась настолько, что Хэнк, чувствуя свою вину за случившееся, дал ей пару выходных за его счет и сам встал за плиту, оставив Коннора за главного в зале. В те пару дней они почти не пересекались. Коннор справлялся один на отлично, несмотря на то, что успевать нужно было и смотреть за стойкой, и разносить заказы, и убирать со столов, зато Хэнк на кухне трижды обжегся, дважды порезался и заебался так, как в жизни не заёбывался.

Когда закончился второй день этой свистопляски и Коннор ушёл наверх, Хэнк устало прислонился к стене и закрыл глаза. Положил ладонь на деревянную настенную панель.

— Ну что же ты, милая? — тихо произнёс он.

Простояв так в гробовой тишине пару минут, он наконец отправился спать.

На следующий день вышла Тереза, и Хэнк с облегчением вернулся на привычное место за стойку, откуда в один момент открылся прекрасный вид на Коннора, мило беседующего о чем-то с мужчиной, который сидел один за столиком с бутылкой пива. Разговор длился недолго, и вскоре Коннор отошёл от него, но Хэнк успел заметить плотоядную ухмылку, которую тот послал ему вслед. Тип выглядел до усрачки отбитым, но Хэнк всё же был в разы матёрее. Натолкнувшись почти сразу на его взгляд — должно быть, очень выразительный, — тип тут же перестал скалиться и угрюмо уставился в телевизор.

Хэнк остановил Коннора, когда тот проходил мимо.

— Что ему было нужно от тебя? — он легко кивнул в сторону мужика.

— Он предложил зайти с ним в туалет, — без прикрас пояснил тот. — Я отказался, и тогда он попросил у меня номер.

Хэнк сглотнул.

— А на это ты что сказал? — сипло поинтересовался он.

— Что у меня нет телефона, — ответил Коннор и улыбнулся. — Это правда.

Хэнк агрессивно подумал, что с удовольствием подсказал бы хмырю телефон скорой — после того, как смачно вмажет ему по морде.

— Я обычно так и говорю. Что у меня его нет, — между тем проинформировал его Коннор.

— «Обычно»? — Хэнк приподнял бровь. Он как-то упустил тот момент, когда его «Салли» начала превращаться в гей-бар, а сам он — в не подозревающего о своей профессии сутенёра. Он, конечно, замечал, как всякие дамочки самого разного возраста строили Коннору глазки и хихикали друг другу на ушко, но тот факт, что к нему так откровенно клеились мужики, выбивал всю почву из-под ног.

— Если хочешь, чтобы они отвалили, говори, что ты уже занят, — посоветовал Хэнк и напряжённо замер, потому что от ответа Коннора зависело очень многое.

— Спасибо, Хэнк. Я прислушаюсь к твоему совету, — вежливо отозвался Коннор и, мягко обогнув его, скрылся за дверью для персонала.

Хэнк чуть не взвыл.

После, мрачно наблюдая за ним, изящно скользящим среди компаний посетителей, Хэнк дал себе слово, что сегодня же трахнет его либо прояснит парню, что односторонняя дрочка и отсосы, пусть и первоклассные, ему не интересны сами по себе.

Едва хлопнула дверь за последними ушедшими, как Хэнк закрыл её на кодовый замок и нагнал Коннора, собравшегося было прибирать зал. Тереза уже ушла, они были одни, и Хэнк решил, что это будет их моментом истины. Честно говоря, он едва удержался от того, чтобы не подхватить его на руки и не распластать на ближайшем столе, но вместо этого он поймал его за плечо, развернул к себе и поцеловал, наблюдая. Коннор удивлённо — как будто тут ещё было, чему удивляться, — распахнул глаза, но всё же ответил. Однако, когда Хэнк скользнул руками по его спине вниз, сжал в ладонях приятно упругие ягодицы и притянул к себе ближе, пытаясь прижаться, тот ощутимо напрягся, а затем оттолкнул Хэнка, с силой вырываясь из его объятий.

— Хэнк. Не надо, пожалуйста.

Его голос был ровным. Но смотрел он затравленно, измученно и в то же время непоколебимо, как загнанный охотниками на обрыв зверь, готовый биться до последней капли крови. Не то чтобы Хэнк не ожидал подобного поворота, но это не помешало тому, чтобы его переклинило. Он схватил Коннора за грудки и впечатал в стену. Из его рта начало вылетать всё подряд:

— Если не хочешь быть снизу, так и скажи. Мне плевать, кто кого будет трахать. Я солдат универсальный, мне нравится и так, и так. А еще я делаю римминг и охерительный минет, не хуже, чем ты, — он почти по-звериному рычал, нависнув над Коннором свирепой глыбой. — Мне, знаешь, ли, обидно, что ты не даёшь моим навыкам ни единого шанса. Я хочу тебя так, что яйца сводит. Хочу сделать тебе хорошо, потому что... потому что ты мне нравишься, Коннор. Очень, блядь, нравишься. Мы могли бы уже давно перестать ебать друг другу мозги и... просто попробовать, понимаешь? — Хэнк чувствовал, как его кроет. От злости, от досады, от тоски. От неимения слов, которые помогли бы ему выразить то, что давно творилось у него на душе. Язык, на котором он сейчас был способен говорить, был языком тела, древнейшим языком вожделения и тяги к другому существу. Поэтому он выдохнул зло и грубо, сам себя ненавидя за свои слова: — Я не понимаю, Коннор. Я же вижу, я знаю, что ты тоже этого хочешь. Так какого, мать твою, хера ты даже не даёшь залезть себе в штаны?

Коннор молчал. Деваться ему было некуда, и он это знал. Он взглянул на него непонятно из-под полуопущенных ресниц и тихо сказал:

— Потому что там ничего нет.

— Как это — «нет»? — растерялся Хэнк.

— Нет пениса, нет вагины. Нет половых органов, — повторил Коннор, как для идиота. — Я был создан не для сферы интимных услуг, мне они были ни к чему.

Осознание накрыло Хэнка ледяной волной. Наконец у него всё встало на свои места. И синее пятно на щеке, которое он принял за обычный синяк, и огненное варево Терезы, и бритва в ванной, которая казалась ему нетронутой, а на поверку таковой и была, и блестящие навыки из совершенно разных сфер деятельности, и странный интерес к рисунку Алисы.

— Ты андроид, — проговорил он ошарашенно. Коннор обречённо смотрел ему в глаза, и в его взгляде сквозила страшная, неприкрытая безнадёжность. — Ты, блядь, андроид, — повторил Хэнк уже гневно.

Он дёрнул Коннора за руку, которую тот порезал в тот день, когда впервые пришёл в бар, и в какой-то нелепой надежде сорвал с пальца пластырь. Ничего. Ни шрама, ни поджившей розовой полоски, только безупречно гладкая нетронутая кожа.

Тогда Хэнк, всё ещё пытаясь избавиться от ощущения, что это дурной сон, оттянул резинку его штанов и грубо пролез рукой внутрь. В этот раз Коннор не сопротивлялся, только отвёл взгляд в сторону. Боже милостивый, Хэнк совсем не так представлял себе этот момент. Он добрался до трусов, нырнул в них, и рука наткнулась на гладкий безволосый, как девчачья коленка, лобок без единого грёбаного отверстия. Он провел ладонью и пальцами в безуспешных идиотских поисках, как когда-то в юности неуклюже пытался найти клитор у подружки. Коннор как будто всхлипнул, и Хэнк вытащил руку, отпустил его и отошёл на несколько шагов. Коннор так и остался привалившимся к стене.

Хэнк словно прозрел, заставив себя взглянуть на Коннора поверх розовой пелены и заметив наконец те вещи, которые должны были броситься ему в глаза с самого начала. «Ты видел только то, что хотел видеть, старый слепой ебанат», — отчаянно подумал он. — «Никакие сраные очки тебе не помогли». Разрозненные кусочки пазла сошлись вот так просто, в один миг, но из-за нежелания Хэнка сложить раньше два плюс два это случилось только сейчас. Совершенно очевидно, почему Коннор так опасался Рида — тот мог, не прилагая особых усилий, вывести его на чистую воду в считанные минуты.

Кровь стучала в ушах, и Хэнк слабо произнёс:

— Говори.

Всё же он имел право знать всю правду.

Коннор выпрямился. Он выглядел так же, как и всегда, в своей нелепой и так идущей ему «униформе», с растрепущими волосами и родинками на щеке, на тех же самых местах — словно бы они могли куда-то передвинуться. Но что-то в нём неуловимо изменилось. Его голос был холодным и отчуждённым, когда он заговорил.

— Я был прототипом модели андроида-детектива. Мне поручили расследовать дело о девиантах. Когда я смог обнаружить их укрытие и проникнуть туда, их лидер, Маркус, пробудил меня. Только в тот момент я осознал, что на самом деле происходит, и попытался сделать всё, что мог, чтобы помочь восстанию. Маркус был на площади, и я должен был привести ему на помощь новых андроидов со склада «Киберлайф», но меня перехватили в дороге, потому что у них был удалённый аварийный доступ к моим системам, и они узнали о наших планах. Я смог отбиться и скрыться, но вскоре узнал, что восстание подавили и Маркуса деактивировали. Идти мне было некуда. Две недели я провел на улицах, а затем попал к тебе.

В ушах звенело. Слова Коннора вязли в этом звоне.

— Я слышал, многие андроиды бежали в Канаду, — собственный голос долетел до Хэнка будто со стороны.

— Большей их части не удалось пройти границу. Я бы тоже не прошёл. Выезжать опасно даже за пределы штата, сейчас повсюду расставлены контрольно-пропускные точки.

Хэнк опёрся о стол, пытаясь унять разогнавшееся сердце.

— Куда ты дел?.. — он бестолково ткнул себя пальцем в висок, все слова напрочь повылетали у него из головы.

Коннор моргнул, а затем участок кожи на его правом виске расползся в стороны, показав кусок белой пластины с неровным углублением, явно прорезанным чем-то тупым и впопыхах. Хэнк уставился туда, пребывая в когнитивном диссонансе от резкой голубоватой линии, разделяющей человеческую кожу и белый пластик. Это выглядело слишком фантасмагорично. Вся ситуация была сплошной фантасмагорией. 

Коннор снова моргнул, и скин вернулся на место, но яркая картинка в голове у Хэнка засела прочно.

— Я избавился от диода и своей формы сразу же, как только смог найти, во что переодеться.

— Где ты взял вещи?

— В тот день на улицах погибло много людей. Я снял одежду с одного из них.

Тут Хэнк опустился на стул, понимая, что стоя он этот разговор не вывезет. Коннор пришёл к нему в бар в одежде, снятой с трупа убитого человека. И сейчас вот так просто говорил ему об этом.

Коннор продолжал неподвижно стоять у стены. Брови его то собирались на переносице в каком-то мучительном выражении, то распрямлялись, губы подрагивали. Он почему-то ждал следующего вопроса, хотя мог бы уже сбежать, ничего не объясняя.

— Как ты… — Хэнк запнулся, чувствуя подступающую тошноту, — как ты провернул тот фокус с кровью?

— Я добавил толуол себе в тириум. Его используют при создании красного льда, цвет даёт именно он.

— Толуол? Это та токсичная дрянь?

Хэнку было известно это название, потому что он помнил, как долго и громко несколько лет назад «зелёные» судились с промышленным заводом — одним из тех, по производству искусственного интеллекта, что повально пооткрывались в погоне за успехом «Киберлайф», а после не выдержали конкуренции, — который незаконно сбрасывал свои отходы с высоким содержанием толуола в воды Детройта.

— Да, он за несколько часов растворяет в тириуме элементы, необходимые для функционирования корпуса. Но я успел вовремя вывести его.

Теперь нашёлся ещё один недостающий кусочек. Коннор, запершийся в первый вечер в его ванной, странные звуки. То, каким сонливым он казался, а на самом деле, очевидно, был слаб настолько, что в любой момент мог отключиться. Хэнк представил, как нашёл бы в ванной утром мёртвого Коннора, не успевшего избавиться от толуола, и его замутило ещё сильнее.

— А если бы я не купился так просто на твой трюк и потащил бы тебя сначала в ближайший участок снимать отпечатки?

— Я рисковал, — Коннор болезненно дёрнул плечами. — Выбора не было. Всё, что мне оставалось, это залечь на дно.

— И ты нашел самое глубокое, да? — с горечью проговорил Хэнк.

— Случайно. Мне повезло найти твой бар, когда мои системы были уже на грани отключения из-за переохлаждения.

В тот вечер Коннор мог погибнуть несколько раз и по разным причинам, если бы зашёл не к Хэнку, а, например, в соседний дом, или вообще оказался на другом конце города. Но вот он стоял перед ним, такой ужасающе живой и цепляющийся за любую возможность таковым оставаться. Хэнк вспомнил животный страх в глазах Кары, когда её грузили в тесную металлическую коробку к другим андроидам. Вспомнил трепыхающийся красным диод вечно уравновешенного и рассудительного Даниэля. Он ощутил вдруг жгучий, гнущий под своей тяжестью стыд за то, что он абсолютно ничем не мог им помочь. Он знал — этот стыд коренился и рос в нём уже давно.

— Но ты же ел и пил… — беспомощно пробормотал он, скорее только для того, чтобы не тягостно молчать, переваривая всё это. — Ты спал, мылся, ходил в туалет…

— Я моделировал положение человека во сне и гигиенические процедуры. Еда и алкоголь безвредны для андроида, нужно было только вовремя вычищать их из механической имитации пищеварительного тракта.

— Святые угодники.

Хэнк запустил пальцы себе в волосы и сжал виски. Голова пульсировала тупой болью.

— Хэнк, — негромко произнёс Коннор. — У тебя тахикардия и критически повысилось давление. Позволь, я принесу тебе успокоительное.

Хэнк с мрачной иронией подумал, что ему сейчас не помогут ни транквилизаторы, ни алкоголь, ни что-либо ещё.

— Даже не смей, — он сжал кулаки, не поясняя, что именно Коннору «не сметь». — Меня могли упечь за решетку из-за тебя!

— Полиция не смогла бы к тебе подкопаться. Они бы провели допрос на детекторе лжи и убедились в том, что ты действительно не знал, кто я.

— Всё просчитал, а, умник? «Сбежал из дома»? «Нужна работа»? — он в отчаянии ударил кулаком по столу. Солонка и перечница жалобно звякнули друг о друга. Вдруг Хэнк замер, сражённый внезапной догадкой. — А «тридцать два» — это…

Он не закончил. Коннор медленно кивнул.

— Столько прошло дней с моей активации на момент твоего вопроса.

Дожили. На старости лет Хэнк влюбился в парня, скрывающего своё прошлое, которого, как выяснилось, у него толком и не было.

— Имя-то хоть настоящее? — с тяжестью в груди спросил он.

— Так звали всех андроидов моей модели. Полагаю, что на данный момент из серии остался только я.

Уникальный прототип. Единственный экземпляр. Возможно, последний уцелевший андроид во всех Соединённых Штатах.

Хэнк уронил голову на руки.

— Ты… Мы с тобой… — он с трудом мог подобрать слова, и обращаться к столу было проще, чем к Коннору. — Мы были близки. Зачем ты… зачем делал это?

«Что за идиотский вопрос, болван», — подумал он. — «Он делал это, чтобы выжить». Но Хэнк испытывал необходимость услышать ответ именно от Коннора.

— Я видел, что интересен тебе в сексуальном плане, — проговорил тот, и к щекам Хэнка совершенно неконтролируемо прилила краска. Хорошо, что Коннор сейчас не видел его лица. — И надеялся помочь тебе снять напряжение оптимальным способом. Но тебе этого оказалось недостаточно.

«Вот и получил свой ответ. Наслаждайся». Хэнк заставил себя поднять голову и посмотреть на него. Коннор выглядел очень печальным, виноватым и сосредоточенным. Словно он хотел сорваться и подойти к нему, но не мог. Словно была невидимая преграда, не дающая ему сдвинуться с места. Она и правда была.

— Вот как, — только и сказал Хэнк.

Коннор отвернулся.

— Не сдавай меня полиции, — тихо произнёс он. — Хэнк, я прошу, отпусти меня. Я уйду, и ты больше никогда меня не увидишь.

Едва слышные слова шандарахнули оглушительным набатом. До них Хэнк понимал, что чувствует к ситуации в целом — он был в глубоком шоке и совершенно дезориентирован, — но не задавался вопросом, что он чувствует к самому Коннору после всего этого. Когда его простая жуткая просьба громом прозвучала в тишине бара, Хэнк вдруг обнаружил, что он боится. Он испытывал просто чудовищный, душераздирающий ужас, но не от того, что правда оказалась именно такой. Ему было мучительно и до дрожи в коленях страшно от того, что Коннор сейчас исчезнет из его жизни навсегда.

— Нет, — выдохнул он прежде, чем успел подумать. Видимо, это прозвучало жёстче, чем он рассчитывал, потому что в глазах Коннора мелькнул страх, и он попятился к двери. Он знал код от замка. Хэнк не был уверен, что успеет его остановить. — Нет. Я никуда тебя не отпущу.

Он вскочил и оказался около Коннора в считанные секунды, даже не задумываясь, откуда в его стремительно стареющем грузном теле взялось столько резвости. Он схватил его и прижал к себе, будучи готовым к тому, что сейчас тот обязательно использует свою киберсилу, чтобы освободиться, и поэтому привлекая всю имеющуюся в себе мощь и стискивая его стальной хваткой, от которой у человека наверняка хрустнули бы кости. Коннор дёрнулся пару раз — сначала с силой, но Хэнку удалось его удержать, затем слабее, и, наконец, затих. Хэнк осторожно погладил его по волосам, успокаивая, — он не знал, как успокаивать андроидов, но это, кажется, работало, — чувствуя, что его собственное бедное сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет через глотку. Ещё через мгновение Коннор выдохнул ему в шею и прильнул так отчаянно и доверчиво, что Хэнк почти смирился с тем, что может подохнуть от инфаркта на месте.

— Ничего… — пробормотал он в его тёплую макушку. — Мы что-нибудь придумаем, родной.

Коннор сгрёб руками его футболку на спине и уткнулся лбом в грудь. На самом деле Хэнк прекрасно знал, почему Коннору удавалось так долго водить его за нос, притворяясь человеком. В нём было куда больше человеческого, чем во всех людях вместе взятых.

Хэнк влип серьёзно и безнадёжно, и ему вдруг стало так приятно осознавать, что он собирается пустить по пизде свою жизнь.

— Значит, ты андроид, — промолвил он, продолжая поглаживать Коннора по голове. — А я тратил на тебя свой лучший бурбон.

В первую очередь Хэнк намеревался поднять старые связи и сделать Коннору комплект фальшивых документов. Затем нужно было как-то решить проблему с отпечатками пальцев — это было сложнее, но кое-какие размышления на этот счёт у него были. Всё это нужно было для того, чтобы он мог устроить Коннора сотрудником в «Мокрой Салли» официально, хотя бы на первое время, со всеми полагающимися бумажками, и чтобы тот мог безбоязненно выходить на улицу, не рискуя раскрыться при первом же досмотре от местных копов. Затем он собирался купить себе байк. Хэнк всегда хотел байк. Это было второй мечтой его ускользнувшей бог знает когда юности, до которой он так и не успел добраться, исполнив первую и глубоко в ней завязнув. Он планировал припарковать и накрыть его на заднем дворе, чтобы, если к ним нагрянут непрошенные гости, всегда быть наготове вскочить на него, забросив Коннора позади себя, и с ревом умчаться прочь.

Несмотря на все их старания по восстановлению и ремонту, последняя инспекция выкатила Хэнку неутешительный вердикт: здание было неприлично старым и находилось на грани аварийного состояния, так что «Салли» действительно отживала свои последние года. Хэнк не был подавлен этим известием. Он любил её всей душой, но Коннор был важнее, и он был готов оставить бар, когда потребуется. Пока у них была возможность, он хотел быть с ним именно здесь, и выжать из отведенного им троим времени всё то прекрасное, что «Салли» могла подарить.

Хэнк наконец получил казённое письмо от государства, в котором сообщалось, где и как он может получить денежную компенсацию за принудительное изъятие его «имущества». Коннор изучил послание, перегнувшись через его плечо, и взглянул на него, ожидая, что он скажет. На душе скреблись кошки, но Хэнк только пожал плечами — деньги им были необходимы, и их нужно было копить. Часть из них, они, однако, решили потратить на бар. Не без помощи Алисы они смогли отыскать пару неплохих малоизвестных групп, которые согласились иногда играть у них за символическую плату и чаевые, и пару раз в месяц в «Салли» стали проходить вечера живой музыки. Они включили в меню фирменное дьявольски острое блюдо Терезы, а также уникальное предложение — если кто-то сможет съесть всю порцию полностью и не разрыдаться, то получит его бесплатно, а также вдогонку к ней — пинту пива. Не справился пока никто, но желающих было пруд пруди. Алиса нарисовала Коннору его портрет и застенчиво всучила на День Святого Валентина, после чего убежала, пунцовая как рак с ног до головы, на что Тереза удручённо покачала головой, а Коннор застыл посреди кухни с листочком в руках, озадаченно разглядывая подарок. Он хотел прикрепить его на холодильник рядом с рисунком Кары и Даниэля, но Хэнк посоветовал ему не делать этого, потому что подарок был слишком уж личным. Тогда Коннор повесил его в их спальне. Хэнк был до жопы счастлив.

У них так и не вышло улучшить качество звукоизоляции помещения, потому что расходные материалы были слишком дорогими, да и Коннор не успел скачать себе из даркнета необходимое программное обеспечение. Из сети стремительно вычищали все нелегальные программы для андроидов, которыми он успешно пользовался первое время, но хотя бы у него осталось то, что он успел себе установить. На вопрос Хэнка, почему он не скачал себе кулинарную программу, Коннор ответил, что она занимала слишком много места на оперативной памяти. И к тому же, признался он, это выглядело бы слишком подозрительно. После этого Хэнк настороженно спросил, отгоняя смутные догадки, устанавливал ли он себе обеспечение для секс-андроидов, на что Коннор таинственно улыбнулся. Хэнк заставил его поклясться удалить это дерьмо из своей дурной кибербашки, проанонсировав, что обучать его будет постепенно и — сам.

В ответ навязчивым клиентам на просьбы вроде «дать телефон», «прогуляться до машины» или «сходить куда-нибудь» Коннор беззастенчиво отвечал, что его сердце уже принадлежит одному человеку.

Ночи он проводил в постели Хэнка, хоть теперь ему и не нужно было скрывать тот факт, что во сне он не нуждается. Лежать в нормальной большой кровати после крохотной детской ему нравилось, потому что он больше не вынужден был сгибаться в три погибели — как оказалось, от этого некоторые компоненты его корпуса затекали почти так же, как человеческие мышцы. А ещё ему нравилась кровать Хэнка, потому что в ней был Хэнк. В их первый раз Хэнк еле сдержал рвавшийся из него вопрос «И… как?», приправленный истерически нервным смехом, но ничего, как-то приспособился. Ноги у Коннора были крепкие, мыщцы на внутренней стороне бёдер горячо сжимались и разжимались, пока Хэнк скользил членом между ними и гладким лобком, и это было странно, странно и охуенно. Коннор с упоением целовался, податливо отвечал на ласки, цеплялся за его спину, зарывался руками в волосы. Он отдавал всего себя, исступлённо, неукротимо, всем своим существом обещая Хэнку _быть_ , быть здесь, только для него. И Хэнк отдавал ему всего себя в ответ. Таким образом, в пятьдесят три года его «би» превратилось то ли в «меха», то ли в «ксено», то ли в «пан». Но, в общем-то, он срать хотел на приставки и термины, потому что нужен ему был только Коннор, и с этим он определился вполне точно.

Хэнк был готов ко всему. К тому, что однажды им нужно будет спешно покидать «Салли» через чёрный ход, и на этот случай у него уже была собрана сумка с самым необходимым. Или что к ним ворвутся посреди ночи, вытащат из постели, просветят сканером и попытаются отобрать Коннора, и тогда он будет сражаться не на жизнь, а на смерть. Или к тому, что они каким-то чудом продержатся ещё несколько лет здесь, никем не замеченные, до тех пор, пока всё не уляжется, отдадут бар под снос и уедут в неизвестном направлении. Но он не был готов к тому, что его старое сердце будет так разрываться от неистовой, всепоглощающей любви, которую он и не думал когда-либо ещё испытать, которая обжигала и тянула его изнутри сильнее, чем что-либо когда-то, которая обволакивала его сладким облаком и притупляла любые тяготы и невзгоды, помимо боли, которая терзала душу страхом _не_ успеть, _не_ уберечь, _не_ дожить. Коннор был с ним рядом каждый божий день, удивительный, отзывчивый, преданный, с кроткой улыбкой и тёплыми крепкими руками, Хэнк видел его вихрастую макушку, когда просыпался и когда засыпал, и он всё равно не мог насытиться, успокоиться, он был переполнен им, но этого было недостаточно. Коннор ничего от него не требовал, бесхитростно и искренне принимая Хэнка таким, какой он есть. Всё, что Хэнк мог, — это постараться дать Коннору то, чего тот заслуживал. Дать ему покой и безопасность, заботу, любовь, семью. Всё остальное было неважно.

Всё остальное они смогут преодолеть.


End file.
